


Неизбежное

by Ozero_Kate



Series: Четвертая стена [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fourth Wall, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 11:11:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14134878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ozero_Kate/pseuds/Ozero_Kate
Summary: Взволнованный Кот Нуар запрыгнул в окно комнаты Маринетт. Его накладные уши реагировали на малейший шорох, хвост-ремень раскачивался из стороны в сторону. В зубах герой Парижа держал гвозди, под мышками — доски, которые тотчас же складировал на кровать опешившей от такого зрелища Принцессы.— Что случилось, Нуар? — только и смогла выдавить из себя Маринетт, глядя на то, как Кот принялся заколачивать досками окна.— Второй сезон.





	Неизбежное

**Coming soon**

      Взволнованный Кот Нуар запрыгнул в окно комнаты Маринетт. Его накладные уши реагировали на малейший шорох, хвост-ремень раскачивался из стороны в сторону. В зубах герой Парижа держал гвозди, под мышками — доски, которые тотчас же складировал на кровать опешившей от такого зрелища Принцессы.  
  
      — Что случилось, Нуар? — смогла выдавить из себя Маринетт, глядя на то, как Кот принялся заколачивать досками окна.  
  
      — Второй сезон, — буркнул герой Парижа, орудовавший своим жезлом, как молотком.  
  
      Маринетт почувствовала, как волна мурашек пробежалась по коже.  
  
      — Ну, может быть, все не так плохо… — неловко улыбнувшись, прошептала она. — Вдруг его снова перенесут.  
  
      Тяжело вздохнув, Кот ничего не ответил. Он лишь покачал головой и, взяв в лапы самую большую доску, принялся заколачивать вход в комнату Маринетт, надеясь превратить ее в своеобразное укрытие. Вдруг сквозь эти укрепления второй сезон до них не доберется?  
  
      — Котенок, ты понимаешь, что это бесполезно? — девушка присела на корточки перед склонившимся над люком напарником. — Не в наших силах что-нибудь изменить.  
  
      — Я так легко не сдамся, моя Леди! — с силой ударив жезлом по гвоздю и чуть было не попав себе по пальцу, заявил Нуар. — Они хотят разрушить все, чего мы с тобой добились в первом сезоне!  
  
      — Ну, да, я тоже читала спойлеры, — вздохнула Маринетт, а затем, надувшись, добавила: — И ты, между прочим, назвал меня просто другом.  
  
      Кот виновато опустил голову, о чем-то задумался, но после, вспомнив о своей миссии, отбросил жезл в сторону, резко выпрямился и принялся передвигать мебель, чтобы возвести над заколоченным люком баррикаду.  
  
      — Я люблю тебя, моя Леди, и не позволю второму сезону разлучить нас.  
  
      — Ну, вообще-то по идее мы еще не раскрылись и не знаем о том, что любим друг друга, — заметила Маринетт. — И то, что ты сейчас здесь — это несколько странно.  
  
      — Не так странно, как то, что приготовили нам Создатели.  
  
      — В принципе, ты прав, — покачала головой девушка.  
  
      — Я еще не отошел с предыдущей порции спойлеров, — сокрушался Нуар, широкими шагами расхаживая по комнате, пытаясь найти, что еще можно использовать для создания укрепления. — Черт возьми, почему Вольпину они назвали Мулен Руж?  
  
      — Рена Руж, — поправила Маринетт.  
  
      — А Нино? На кой черт вручать Камень Чудес ему? — проигнорировал исправление Кот. — Я-то надеялся быть единственным в команде мужч… — герой закусил язык, вовремя сообразив о том, что некоторые вещи перед любимой девушкой лучше не озвучивать. Ей-то не понять, что любому парню было бы приятно работать в компании красивых героинь в обтягивающих костюмах, а лишний раз вызывать ревность не хотелось. Все-таки Ледибаг была, есть и будет для него единственной, а фразу «просто друг», о которой он и не думал даже, она ему до сих пор не простила. — Я у этого Черепаха даже геройское имя не выговорю! — закончил Нуар.  
  
      — Кем ты там быть надеялся? — увы, оговорку Принцесса заметила.  
  
      — Неважно, — отмахнулся герой. — Ты свежую порцию спойлеров читала? Они собираются новых персонажей вводить!  
  
      — Ну, это естественно…  
  
      — Какие-то Лука и Кагами, — активно жестикулируя, негодовал Кот. — Они «вскружат нам голову». А в третьем сезоне кого ждать? Хацунэ Мику с остальными вокалоидами? Или сразу Сэйлор Мун — она там ещё не бабушка? Я, конечно, сам предлагал снимать второй сезон по фанфикам, но не по всем же сразу! И без кроссоверов!  
  
      — Скажи спасибо, что фанфики с «NC» они обошли стороной, — пожала плечами Маринетт.  
  
      — Да лучше бы не обошли, — грустно вздохнул Нуар, но, внезапно осознав,  _что_  именно ляпнул, резко развернулся к Принцессе, чтобы извиниться, и…  
  
      Застыл с широченной ухмылкой.  
  
      Так сильно Маринетт не краснела перед ним даже тогда, когда он был перед ней без маски. Девушка открывала и закрывала рот, обмахивала себя руками, а после, пропищав что-то неразборчивое, спрятала лицо в ладонях, откуда раздалось уже внятное «глупый Кот» и очень тихое, едва различимое «и правда жаль».  
  
      Теперь смущенным румянцем налились уже его щеки.  
  
      — А ч-что он-ни сделали с нашими костюмами! — попытался перевести тему Нуар. — Даже над квами поиздевались!  
  
      — Ты про серию с фигурным катанием? — не отрывая ладоней от лица, уточнила Маринетт. — Согласна. Лучше бы они нам новую повседневную одежду подарили.  
  
      — Без обид, но твой привычный вид лучше, чем бумажное платье, — Кот сел на стол и скрестил лапы на груди. — Я в этом бизнесе с детства, знаю, о чем говорю.  
  
      — Давай не будем про это, — поежилась девушка, которую и саму повергло в шок то, что преподнесли Создатели в вебизодах. Ей, черт возьми, не пять лет, чтобы подобную чушь считать шедевром дизайна! Да и она Ледибаг, а не Леди Гага. Ладно хоть, платье бумажное, а не из мяса.  
  
      — Прости, Принцесса, — обреченно вздохнул Нуар. — Просто это все так… У меня даже слов нет! От Бражника и то проблем меньше, чем от Создателей. Тот хотя бы Париж пытается уничтожить, а эти — весь фэндом, похоже, угробить хотят.  
  
      — С другой стороны, фэндом держится на фанатах, — Маринетт подошла к напарнику и села рядом с ним, положив голову ему на плечо. — Будем надеяться, что они не бросят нас даже после того, что уготовили нам Создатели. Они ведь столько времени писали, читали, рисовали нас, что… — девушка тихо всхлипнула. — Они не должны же отказаться от всего этого только из-за того, что Вольпина стала Мулен Руж…  
  
      — Реной Руж, — на сей раз исправил Кот.  
  
      — А сюжет непонятно чем! — закончила девушка, проигнорировав исправление.  
  
      — Сюжет, в принципе, и раньше оригинальностью не блистал, — заметил Нуар. — Многих ведь исключительно наш квадрат привлекал. Если они не заставят нас раскрыться, то у нас еще есть шанс продержаться на плаву.  
  
      — Ей-богу, еще одна порция спойлеров, и мы точно попадем в категорию того, что не тонет, — фыркнула Маринетт, а ее напарник вновь тяжело вздохнул.  
  
      — С другой стороны, — Кот поцеловал свою Леди в макушку, — они хотя бы не сделали меня бабником, «элитой», маньяком и далее по списку.  
  
      — Это только второй сезон, — покачала головой Маринетт. — Мы не знаем, чего ожидать от третьего. Мне порой кажется, что Бражник снова акуманизировал Манон, которая теперь управляет Создателями и заставляет их измудряться хлеще, чем авторы ЙА-шных фанфиков…  
  
      — Он бы на такое не пошел, моя Леди, — возразил Нуар. — Я тут виделся с ним по дороге к тебе, он все сокрушался по поводу того, что не знает кто он, зачем существует и отец ли мне. Довели бедного, скоро совсем с ума сойдет.  
  
      — Знаешь, Котенок, — Принцесса с надеждой заглянула ему в глаза, — а давай бросим все и рванем в какое-нибудь «AU» по первому сезону с флаффом и романтикой, в котором нет никаких новых квами, кроме тех, что соответствуют талисманам в шкатулке мастера Фу, в котором Вольпину зовут Вольпиной, Нино не становится владельцем Камня Чудес, а нам…  
  
      — А нам не пытаются вскружить голову какие-то вокалоиды, — кивнул герой. — Главное, чтобы там ангста не было, а то мне его от спойлеров о втором сезоне с головой хватило.  
  
      — Тут нужно правильного автора фанфиков выбрать, — задумалась Маринетт. — Кейт сразу отпадает, я спокойной жизни хочу. Как тебе Mabel Possible?  
  
      — Отличный вариант, моя Леди, — улыбнулся Нуар. — Уж в ее фанфиках нам точно хорошо будет. Главное, Алью с собой не брать, а то она ее любимый персонаж — после меня, конечно. А Бражника можно к Кьё отправить, тогда он поймет, зачем злодействует.  
  
      — А что если нас будут искать? — закусила губу Принцесса. — Все-таки без нас второй сезон не выпустят!  
  
      — В другой фанфик перейдем, — пожал плечами Кот.   
  
      — Но ведь есть те, кто ждет его! — с тоном, присущим геройской половине, произнесла Маринетт, вспомнив об ответственности главного персонажа сериала. — Мы не можем подвести наших фанатов и трусливо сбежать от второго сезона, как бы нам этого ни хотелось…  
  
      — Предлагаешь встретить его лицом к лицу? — улыбнулся Нуар. Какие бы ужасы ни готовили им Создатели, как бы ни пытались испортить фэндом, Ледибаг не собиралась сдаваться, и Кот не мог не восхищаться любимой.  
  
      — Да, — уверенно заявила она. — И надеяться, что останутся те, кто не отвернется от нас даже после того, как новые серии появятся на экранах. Ты со мной?  
  
      — С тобой, моя Леди, — промурлыкал Нуар, — хоть на край света, хоть во второй сезон.  
  
      Принцесса выставила вперед кулачок, и Кот привычным движением стукнулся с ней костяшками пальцев. Вместе они справятся со всем, как делали это не раз, преодолеют любые трудности, как преодолевали законы физики почти во всех сериях.  
  
      Хорошо бы только второй сезон еще раз перенесли.


End file.
